


Forbidden Castle

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Human JJ, Jjbek, M/M, Otabek Altin Week, Vampire Otabek, YOI Halloween Week, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ had been told to never go to that mysterious castle outside of the town. He doesn't listen.





	Forbidden Castle

He had been told to never go to that mysterious castle outside of the town.

 

Rumors has it the person living there was generous to anyone who came to his home and he was really in need of food for his brothers and sisters, their parents were too old to work hard and he was one of the most energetic boys, he wasn't the first born, but he had the responsibility for them not to starve. He didn't like hunger, that unpleasant, burning feeling in the stomach was something he definitely didn’t like and didn't want anyone else to feel, specially his own family, so he'll do absolutely anything he could for them to always have something to eat.

 

There were also rumors, saying that every single person entering the castle, never was to be seen again.The last two people who went there trying luck were missing since last October, almost a year ago, but Jean-Jacques was feeling brave enough, he was scared of the rumors people said to him, but he didn't let that stop him, he had a powerful motivation to keep going, and if behind those creepy doors there was some kind of hope for their family’s everyday struggle, he needed to try.

 

He walked outside the town at that October night towards the big, gray, said haunted castle, and stepped in front of a big wood door, much taller than himself. It was shaped in an arc, and it had one big silver metal ring. Jean knock the door and as soon as his hand touched the wood, it opened making a creaking sound, revealing the insides of the main hall.

 

"Oh...Hello?" He called, but no answer. He put a foot inside and when he was completely in, the door closed behind him. It was dark and the only lights were torches decorating the room side to side of the receiving hall of the castle, illuminating the huge stairs in front of the house, decorated with red velvet carpet in contrast with white marble of the floor.

 

The torches flickered when he heard the swift of fabric not so far away. A burst of cold wind caressed his cheeks but there was no window at sight.  Suddenly in front of him, there was a man dressed in black clothes, his cape reached his toes and he had a handkerchief on his neck decorated with an oval dark red gem,  as it was the fashion of the rich people in contrast to his own loose black pants and worn out white long sleeve blouse. He couldn’t see very well his face until he came out of the darkness revealing a frown in his dark brown eyes and a thin straight line in his mouth, his hair slicked back.

 

“There aren’t many visitors in my castle these days” The man said without a flinch in his speech.

 

“Umm” Jean didn’t say a thing. He didn’t hear the footsteps of this person as he approached, and there wasn’t any noise to warn him on his coming.

 

“It’s an honor to have one in my home after such a long time, please follow me”

 

The statement seemed more like an order than an offering, and JJ didn’t question it. There was something in his voice that didn’t let him doubt.

 

This person didn’t make any noise with his feet, he thought it was because of the velvet carpet or the very expensive looking black boots he had on. He could hear his own steps through his own cheap shoes though, which was kind of weird. He just followed upstairs in silence until they reached a room with a square table in which there was food of any kind, enough to feed all members of his family for at least a whole week.

 

Fruits, Beef, Chicken, and even jars of two or three different juices in there. Beef was a luxury not every person could afford in the town, it required high hunting skills or enough money to hire someone with them, not to mention the ingredients to cook it.

 

“I...I come to ask for help” He started, but the man raised a hand in a sign to tell him to stop.

 

“Sit, please. Eat, then, talk to me. You won’t think straight when you’re starving”

 

How did he know that? Was his appearance too obvious? The owner of the castle made a move with his hand, pointing at the food on the table and the empty chair in front of it.

 

“Eat”. He repeated the order with a steadier tone.

 

Jean-Jacques walked to the chair he was pointing at, and he obeyed. Everything looked kind of old and dark, except for the constant red carpet in the floor every hall they were in. He looked with doubt at the food, but the man nodded as he took a piece of chicken, it tasted like glory as he hadn’t eaten chicken in a long time. He wanted to keep going, but then he thought of his family back in the town. He could feed them for a a lot of days with the things he could see on the table right now.

 

“Is there something matter? Did you not like it?”

 

“No!, no! It’s really good, it’s...It’s not that.” He took a breath of air and continued, gathering courage to speak “Sir, my parents are old and I have some brothers and sisters to take care of, they need food and clean water. If you could help us with some I can work for you, I’ll do anything”

 

“...Anything, you say?”

 

“Anything” He repeated, sounding desperate.

 

The man pointed at the food with his hand and said calmly.

  


“All of this and more may be of your family’s belongings” He said getting close to Jean and putting him up taking his hand for him to stand up, looking at his cinnamon skin and good built “For this to happen, you will need to stay with me in the castle from now on”

 

“Wait, b-but! How can I...How do I know they are okay?”

 

“There is no need of despair. I will keep my word if you keep your own.”

 

Jean-Jacques retrieved the courage he had in his heart to ask. He was implying to stay in this house in exchange of a good sponsor for his family. He remembered the rumors and he wondered if this  was the way all those people disappeared.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked.

 

The mysterious man smiled showing his teeth, a pair of pointy fangs coming out of his mouth flashed for a second before coming back to his stoic initial expression.

 

“Your work will be to provide my food”

 

“Will you kill me?” He asked firmly, even if his heart was racing rapidly in his chest.

 

“No. I don’t eat meat. If you stay here, you can’t go back to the town, ever again. You may be able to see your own kind but they would not be able to see you so you don’t change your mind and escape from me. If you escape, then I’ll have to punish you. Understand?”

 

Jean-Jacques nodded.

 

“This will only be if you want to stay. I won’t force you. But, if you don’t, you’ll come back to town without any memories of this, and you will forget the castle, coming back to a life of everyday despair for you and your kind. So, are you staying, or not?”

 

Jean-Jacques thought, despair was their everyday life, and this was the only opportunity he had to set his siblings free of the struggle they passed daily.

 

“What is your answe-?”

 

“I will stay.” Jean-Jacques said without even letting him finish. He was full with determination no matter what kind of horrors this man held.

 

“What is your name?” He asked, getting close and caressing his cheek. Jean was starting to feel something was wrong, that instinct of every human that tell him to run as fast as he could, for what danger was close.

 

“Jean-Jacques Leroy” He said, eyes fixated on the deep dark eyes of his host.

 

“Welcome to my castle, Jean-Jacques” He said looking at him without breaking eye contact, his eyes like black shiny jewels piercing his own soul, and he suddenly felt weak just to be under his gaze.

 

“My name is Otabek.” He said grabbing Jean’s right wrist pulling him closer in one fast move, the other hand sliding through Jean’s blouse, ripping it apart to see his chest. He let his hand wander in that skin, firm and hot to his cold touch, Jean’s eyes falling slowly to eyelids as his bodyweight was nothing but a foreign feeling in this man’s arms.

 

“Will you stay here forever, Jean?”

 

Jean-Jacques nodded in agreement, slowly moving his head back as he felt Otabek’s hand in his neck, watching him open his mouth, revealing pointed fangs he saw earlier, but this time no longer afraid. He saw Otabek leaning into his neck, giving him a long lick with his wet, cold tongue that made Jean-Jacques shiver. Immediately after, he felt Otabek’s fangs in his skin, piercing slowly, letting the dark red drops fall until all his neck was painted with his  blood. Otabek licked every centimeter the surface of that cinnamon skin was stained with crimson liquid, sometimes sucking on the host’s neck, earning some really interesting sounds from his mouth. He knew Jean was not in pain. He liked him the moment he saw him from the distance when he was just beginning the journey to his castle. He was waiting for him to come, and he  wasn’t letting him go. He was surprised he was successful at the first attempt for him to stay and he was feeling so good. His taste was sweet as he imagined, and the feeling of having his warm body in his arms was even better.

 

Jean was feeling weak by the time Otabek stopped and licked his neck a last time to clean his mess before looking at him at the eye again, his mind focused on giving everything he had to that man without fighting back. Jean would do everything for him. Jean will stay with him forever.

 

“Welcome to my castle, Jean-Jacques Leroy. I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy your stay”

  


**Author's Note:**

> For Otabek Altin Week Day 6: Alternative Universe. 
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://macherpuppy.tumblr.com/post/166101104647/for-darkotabek-%D1%8D) stunning macherpuppy's art on tumblr.


End file.
